Hinter feindlichen Linien
by jadzia1
Summary: Beka, Tyr und Harper kehren noch einmal zur Erde zurück um die aufständischen Sklaven mit Waffen zu versorgen. Aber dies droht zu scheitern als die Maru abstürzt und Harper von den Kazov gefangen genommen wird... ( komplette Fassung )
1. Default Chapter

**Hinter feindlichen Linien**

Kapitel 1 – Aufbruch und Absturz 

Beka war in ihrem Quartier auf der Andromeda als ihr Kom Gerät Alarm gab, jemand versucht die Maru zu stehlen...mal wieder...

Sie konnte sich denken wer...

Seufzend erhob sie sich von der Couch, keine fünf Minuten Entspannung waren an Bord der Andromeda möglich.

Tyr bekam an Bord der Maru nichts von dem Alarm mit, Beka hatte die Sicherheitseinrichtungen ihres Schiffes immer mehr verbessert seit es immer wieder entliehen wurde. 

Sie machte sich auf den Weg in den Hangar.

"Hey" Harpers Stimme ließ sie stoppen.

Er sah noch immer ziemlich fertig von der Ereignissen auf der Erde aus...fertig und traurig.

"Was machst Du so spät noch?" fragte er, um irgendwie ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

"Tyr versucht wohl mal wieder mein Schiff zu entführen..."

Der kleine Ingenieur zuckt die Schultern.

"Ist ja nichts Neues, ach ja falls er es schafft Deine Codes zu umgehen, der Antrieb schaltet sich aus sobald er in den Slipstream will, habe vorhin noch ein wenig gebastelt, konnte nicht  schlafen...." Ein leichtes Grinsen erschien auf Harpers Gesicht.

"Trotzdem habe ich keine Lust das er wieder alle möglichen Konsolen zerstört, in der Hoffnung die Maru unter Kontrolle zu kriegen." Erwiderte Beka leicht gereizt als sie an all die Schäden dachte die der Nietzscheaner ihrem geliebten Schiff schon zugefügt hatte.

Gemeinsam mit Harper betrat sie den Frachter, Tyr blickte von einer Konsole auf deren Sicherung er grade durch wiederholtes Draufhauen dazu bewegen wollte ihm das Schiff zu übergeben.

"Wie wäre es wenn Du nicht immer mein Schiff benutzt um Frust abzubauen?" Bekas Stimme klang wütend, würde er nur noch einmal auf die Konsole schlagen hätte sie die Möglichkeit ihm zu zeigen wie wirksam all die Trainingsstunden mit ihm gewesen waren. Aber diesen Gefallen tat er ihr nicht. Völlig ruhig trat er einen Schritt von der Konsole weg.

"Wann hast Du die Sicherheitscodes wieder geändert?" ihn schien ihre Wut überhaupt nicht zu interessieren. Nicht zu interessieren das er grade ihr Schiff demolierte...

"Vorhin." Fauchte sie und wollte noch eins draufsetzen, kam aber nicht dazu.

"Ähm Beka..." Harper unterbrach sie bevor sie noch wütender wurde, er hatte eine der Kisten geöffnet die Tyr an Bord geschafft hatte.

Beka starrte in die Kiste, Munition, Granaten....

Sie sah den Nietzscheaner fragend an..

"Wolltest Du einen Kleinkrieg beginnen?"

"Der Krieg.....die Rebellion hat schon begonnen.."

Wenige Minuten später war die Maru bis obenhin vollgepackt mit Waffen und Munition auf dem Weg zurück zur Erde. Tyr hätte das lieber alleine durchgezogen, schnell die Waffen an die aufständischen Sklaven geliefert um dann wieder zu verschwinden. Er verabscheute die Sklaverei zutiefst seit die Kazov ihn nach dem Untergang seines Clans an eine Diamantmine verkauft hatten. Trotzdem missfiel es ihm in den Augen Harpers und Bekas etwas Gutes zu tun. 

Vor ein paar Tagen war es einfach gewesen zur Erde zu fliegen, nur ein paar Kazov Schiffe hatten das Sonnensystem bewacht, nun da der Sklavenaufstand die Kazovs aus ihrem jahrhundertealten Schlaf der Sicherheit gerissen hatte, wimmelte das Sonnensystem nur so von Abfangjägern.

Beka hielt die Maru geschickt in deren Sensorschatten. Scheinbar entspannt manövrierte sie das Schiff immer näher an die Erde. Äußerlich ebenso entspannt stand Tyr hinter ihr und beobachtete die Pilotin. Innerlich verfluchte er sich für die Schwäche den Menschen auf der Erde helfen zu wollen, Beka war die beste Pilotin die er kannte aber das hier war glatter Selbstmord.

Während die Maru weiter wie eine Katze durch Kazov Territorium schlich, bereitete sich Harper im Frachtraum darauf vor seinen Freunden zu helfen, er wusste Tyr und Beka wollten nur die Kisten mit den Waffen und der Munition abladen und dann wieder verschwinden, aber er konnte nicht schon wieder einfach gehen, seine Freunde im Stich lassen...

Er bemerkte nicht das Tyr den Raum betrat, abwartend im Türschott stehen blieb. Der Ingenieur versteckte ein paar weitere Packen Munition unter seinem Hemd dann blickte er auf und in  das undeutbare Gesicht Tyrs. 

Der Nietzscheaner hatte keine Frage gestellt stand einfach nur da. 

„Ähm ich wollte mich nur auf die Landung vorbereiten.." Harper grinste, Tyr schien das alles nicht zu interessieren, er drehte sich um und ging wieder. Harper wurde noch immer nicht ganz schlau aus ihm, was ging nur in Tyrs Kopf vor.

Beka hatte nur eine Sekunde die sekundären Scanner aus den Augen gelassen sie musste sich auf den anstehen Eintritt in die Erdatmosphäre vorbereiten. Diese eine Sekunde genügte das sie ein winziges Stück Weltraumschrott übersah das seit Jahrzehnten die Erde umkreiste. Wie Butter durchschlug es die Maru, legte Systeme lahm, machte das Schiff fast unsteuerbar.

Wie ein Stein trudelte der Frachter der Erdoberfläche entgegen. 

„Das wird weh tun..." murmelte Beka als sie krampfhaft versuchte wieder die Kontrolle zu erlangen. Unter ihnen war vollkommene Dunkelheit....

Ihre Geschwindigkeit war noch immer hoch als sie die Spitzen der Bäume berührten, sie bremsten die Maru nur unwesentlich ab, dann krachte das Schiff voll in den Wald, mähte eine Schneise in den dichten Baumbestand um dann ächzend liegenzubleiben.

Als das Schiff endlich zur Ruhe gekommen war löste Beka die Gurte die sie im Pilotensitz gehalten hatten und schaltete die Notbeleuchtung an, sie bereute es sofort, überall stieg Qualm aus Konsolen und Wandverkleidungen, Kabel baumelten herab.

Dann sah sie Tyr neben einer Konsole liegen, etwas klumpte sich in ihr zusammen, dann richtete sich der Nietzscheaner langsam auf. Beka ließ den angehaltenen Atem entweichen.

Das Interkom knisterte. „Alles in Ordnung mit euch?" Harpers Stimme drang verzerrt herein.

Beka betätigte den Antwortknopf. „Ja alles in Ordnung und bei Dir?"

Harper hörte die Sorge in Bekas Stimme, es widerstrebte ihm einfach zu gehen...

"Ja alles OK." Er schaltete die Verbindung ab und verließ das Schiff, nicht ahnend das sie mitten in Europa niedergegangen waren, tausende Kilometer entfernt von Boston, dem eigentlichen Ziel.

Tyr hatte sich mittlerweile ganz aufgerichtet, er sah selbst im Dunkel der Notbeleuchtung seltsam blass aus. Beka war im ersten Moment davon ausgegangen, das es ihm gut ging, aber die Art wie er sich an der Konsole festhielt und sein leichtes Zittern entgingen ihr nicht. „Tyr..." er warf ihr einen kalten Blick zu, drehte sich um und schickte sich an die Brücke zu verlassen, mitten im Schott brach er zusammen.

Beka brauchte einige Zeit den bewusstlosen Nietzscheaner in den Wohnbereich und in eine der Schlafkojen zu befördern. Seine Lebensfunktionen waren stabil aber er war noch immer bewusstlos. Mit den einfachen Diagnosemitteln der Maru stellte Beka einige Rippenbrüche und eine schwer Gehirnerschütterung fest. Erst als seine Bewusstlosigkeit in einen normalen Schlaf überging sah Beka nach Harper.

aber da hatte dieser schon zwei Stunden Vorsprung und es wurde hell. Sie hoffte das er in der Nähe des Schiffes war und sich nur die Umgebung ansah.


	2. In den Haenden der Kazov

**Kapitel 2 – In den Händen der Kazov**

Harper erreichte eine alte geteerte Strasse, noch immer glaubte er sich in der Nähe Bostons und hoffte die Stadt schnell zu erreichen. Die Straße sah aus wie eine alte Schnellstraße, er konnte es nicht riskieren ihr am Tag zu folgen, also versteckte er sich hinter einigen Büschen am Rand um die Nacht abzuwarten. 

Er konnte das Bodenfahrzeug hören, bevor er es sah. Ein schwerer Militärtransporter tauchte rechts von ihm auf und wurde rasch größer. Harper presste sich dichter an den Boden damit die Kazov im Wagen ihn nicht bemerkten. Verwundert registrierte er, das der Transporter direkt vor seinem Versteck hielt, einer der Ubers sprang raus und kam direkt auf ihn zu.

Verdok schwankte leicht als er zu dem Gebüsch am Waldrand ging, er gehörte einer kleiner Einheit an die am Vortag über tausend aufständische Menschen getötet hatte und dafür den Abend in einer verkommen Bar verbringen durfte. Er war das Biertrinken nicht gewohnt und verspürte nun einen wahnsinnigen Drang das Zeug wieder loszuwerden...

Harper bemerkte was der Nietzscheanerr vorhatte und kroch panikartig rückwärts, direkt über einen morschen Zweig der am Boden lag und  knirschend auseinaderbrach. Der Nietzscheaer hielt in seiner Bemühung, das Bier wieder loszuwerden, inne. So betrunken er auch war, sein Gehör funktionierte bestens. 

Sekunden später zerrte er den sich wehrenden Harper aus dem Gebüsch. 

„Ey schaut mal was hier innen Büschen wächst..."

Die anderen im Wagen interessierten sich nicht wirklich für Verdoks Fang, sie wollten alle nur noch zurück zur Basis. Verdok beließ es dabei Harper ein wenig zusammenzuschlagen und ihm Waffen und Munition abzunehmen und ihn dann gefesselt auf die Ladefläche des Transporters zu werfen. 

Eine Stunde später erreichte der Transporter den Randbezirk des abgeriegelten Frankfurts. Der Kludge wurde in eine Zelle der militärischen Einrichtung gesperrt, nichts besonderes, wie ihn gab es hier hunderte die auf den Abtransport in eins der neuen Vernichtungslager warteten..

Jede Minute wuchs die Unruhe in Beka, sie hatte den Tag damit verbracht die Schwelbrände an Bord der Maru zu löschen um zu verhindern das das Schiff ganz ausbrannte und der Rauch eine gute Orientierungshilfe für etwaige Suchtrupps darstellte. Als es dunkel wurde und Harper noch immer nicht zurück war,  kontrollierte Beka erneut die Lebensfunktionen des noch immer schlafenden Tyrs, schrieb ihm eine Nachricht auf ein Flexi und machte sich auf die Suche nach Harper.


	3. bloß weg hier !

**Kapitel 3 – bloß weg hier !**

Harper sah sich in der Zelle um, mit ihm waren in dem winzigen Raum gut zwanzig andere Menschen gefangen, sie blickten nur apathisch auf, als er in die Zelle gebracht wurde. Aber als Harper begann die Zelle nach Fluchtmöglichkeiten abzusuchen stand zumindest ein Mann auf. „Das kannst Du vergessen Kleiner, die Ubers kontrollieren die Gänge, selbst wenn Du hier raus kommst haben sie Dich sofort wieder am Arsch."

Harper ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken, er rückte einen Tisch in die Raummitte und kletterte darauf. Ohne Probleme löste er eine der Deckenplatten des ehemaligen Büros das man in eine Zelle verwandelt hatte, dann hievte er sich in die Abhängung. Als er staubig und grinsend wieder herunterkam sahen in der Mann und ein paar andere erwartungsvoll an.

„Tja wenn die das nächste mal Büroräume benutzen um mich gefangen zu halten sollten sie die Lüftungsschächte schließen..." er sprang vom Tisch, löste ein Wandpaneel. „Zeit für ein wenig Ablenkung.." 

Hinter dem Wandpaneel lagen brav Aufputz die Versorgungsleitungen der Räume. Harper bastelte ein wenig daran herum. Sekunden später ging wie gewünscht der Feueralarm los und die Sprinkleranlage setzte ein. Das machte außer den Nietzscheanern draußen vor der Tür auch die restlichen Gefangenen wach. Wie erhofft rannten die Nietzscheaner hinaus auf den Hof um sich vor dem vermeintlichen Feuer zu retten und Harper kletterte gefolgt von den anderen wieder in die Deckenabhängung und verschwand dort in einem Lüftungsschacht der wie erhofft nach draußen führte. 

„Das war ja schon fast zu einfach..." murmelte Harper als er mit dem Mann der seine Flucht für unmöglich erklärt hatte, den anderen half aus dem Lüftungsschacht an der Rückseite des Gebäudes zu klettern. Von ihm erfuhr er auch das Boston unmöglich zu erreichen war. Also machte sich der Trupp zerlumpter Menschen auf den Weg zurück in den Wald wo die Maru lag.


	4. gejagt

**Kapitel 4 - gejagt**

Problemlos hatte Beka Harpers Weg bis zu dem Gebüsch verfolgt wo sie sein verlorenes PDA fand. Reifenabdrücke am Fahrbahnrand deuteten auf nichts gutes hin, also entschied sie sich der Strasse zu folgen. Der Umstand das sie fast ihr gesamtes Leben im Weltraum verbracht hatte, machte sie auf Planeten unsicher. Sie glaubte die Strasse verlassen und unbenutzt als sie am Randstreifen entlang Richtung Frankfurt ging.

Glaubte ein herannahendes Bodenfahrzeug rechtzeitig genug hören zu können. 

Sie irrte sich

Das Hoover nährte sich geräuschlos von hinten und sie bemerkte es erst als es an ihr vorbei war. Das Fahrzeug stoppte und Beka begann um ihr Leben zu rennen.

Als sie zurück in den Wald hastete, hörte sie hinter sich Rufe und Befehle stehen zu bleiben.

Obwohl sie alle Kraft in die Flucht legte hörte sie wie die Stimmen immer näher kamen.

Erste gezielte Schüsse schlugen in die Bäume rechts und links neben ihr ein, wie ein hase rannte sie im Zickzackkurs durch den Wald.

In der Dunkelheit des Waldes konnte sie sich kaum orientieren, wagte es auch nicht ihre Handlampe anzuschalten. Ohne Orientierung rannte sie einfach nur.

Vollkommen außer Atem erreichte sie eine Lichtung. 

Die Ruine einer römischen Befestigungsanlage tat sich vor ihr auf. Sie rannte durch das Tor hinein, ihre Verfolger dicht hinter sich wissend. Schnell erklomm sie den die Anlage umlaufenden Wehrgang und zog ihre Waffe.

Die letzte Schlacht war hier vor über 5000 Jahren geschlagen worden, nun sahen sich die aus dem Wald stürmenden Nietzscheaner mit einem Kluge konfrontiert der erstens bewaffnet war und zweitens die Sicherheit der alten Anlage für sich nutzte.


	5. hartes Erwachen

**Kapitel 5 – hartes Erwachen**

Das Letzte woran Tyr sich erinnern konnte, war der Absturz des Schiffes, noch immer trieben seine Gedanken im Halbschlaf dahin. Aber er realisierte das er lebte, also musste es Beka geschafft haben das Schiff in einem Stück zu landen.  

Langsam kehrten seine Sinne zurück und damit auch die Schmerzen seiner gebrochen Rippen und zahlloser Prellungen. Nachdem Bewegung nur Schmerz brachte, begnügte er sich damit die Augen zu öffnen. Verwundert stellte er fest das er nicht mehr auf der kleinen Brücke der Maru war, sondern im Wohnbereich. Trotz der Schmerzen setzte er sich auf. Bemerkte das Flexi das Beka ihm geschrieben hatte. Er blinzelte ein paar mal bis der Schleier vor seinen Augen soweit weg war das er das Flexi lesen konnte. Der Inhalt des Flexis sickerte nur langsam in seine noch immer trägen Gedanken, Beka war weg, seit über Neun Stunden. 

Bevor er überhaupt beginnen konnte sich Sorgen um die Pilotin zu machen hallte ein metallisches Geräusch durch das Schiff. 

Das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Heckluke der Maru.

Tyr zwang sich aufzustehen und hinter einer Kiste Deckung zu suchen.

Fremde Stimmen erklangen leise aus dem Heckbereich des Schiffes und nährten sich. Der Nietzscheaner entsicherte seine Waffe und zielte auf den Eingang des Wohnbereichs.

Fast hätte er Harper erschossen der zwar ziemlich lädiert aber am Leben hereinkam.

Seufzend richtete Tyr sich auf.

„Was ist denn das für eine Begrüßung?" beschwerte der Ingenieur sich, dann sah er Tyrs bandagierten Oberkörper. „Ich dachte...Beka hatte doch gesagt das alles in Ordnung wäre..."

„Ist es auch." Grummelte Tyr und setzte sich wieder auf die Liege.

Nun kamen auch die anderen aus Harpers Zelle in den Raum und wichen sofort wieder zurück als sie Tyr erblickten.

„Ron er ist in Ordnung er gehört zur Crew." Erklärte Harper dem Mann der seine Flucht für unmöglich erklärt hatte.

„Es gibt keine Ubers die in Ordnung sind." Feindseeligkeit vibrierte in der Stimme des Mannes.

„Ähm Tyr ist eine Ausnahme." Harper blickte die zerlumpten Gestalten hilflos grinsend an, auch er hätte vor ein paar Jahren niemandem geglaubt das es erträgliche Nietzscheaner gab.


	6. von wegen unbesiegbar!

**Kapitel 6 – Von wegen unbesiegbar !**

Beka hörte Geräusche hinter sich, einige der Verfolger waren über eine der Seitenmauern geklettert und griffen sie nun von hinten an. Versuchten sie vom Wehrgang zu schießen. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu springen. Die weiche Erde unter ihr federte ihren Fall ab und wie ein geölter Blitz verschwand sie zwischen den alten Kasernengebäuden.

Flüche und Befehle erklangen als die Nietzscheaner sich erneut an ihre Fersen hefteten. Sie wusste das das innere der Gebäude ihr keinen Schutz bieten würde also suchte sie nach einer anderen Option. 

Ahnungslos kamen die fünf verbliebenen Verfolger zu der Stelle an der sie bis vor wenigen Sekunden noch gewesen war, ihre Wut machte sie unvorsichtig. Sie waren es nicht gewöhnt zu verlieren, aber nun waren nur noch sie von ehemals zwanzig übrig...

Beka zielte ruhig und drückte ab, zielte drückte ab...die verdutzen Männer reagierten zu spät, der letzte sah Beka flach auf einem der niedrigen Gebäude liegen, sah in ihr Gesicht und spürte dann wie die Hitze eines Geschosses sich durch seinen Körper bohrte.

„Erledigt." Murmelte Beka und glitt vom Dach.

Vorsichtig ging sie den Weg zurück zum Hoover. Das Fahrzeug konnte ihr auf dem Weg nach Frankfurt nützlich sein...

Grade dort angekommen erklang Harpers Stimme aus ihrem Kom. Er war zurück auf der Maru.

Erleichterung machte sich in Beka breit und sie begnügte sich damit das Fahrzeug zu verstecken, ein verlassenes Hoover war doch etwas zu auffällig.

Die Pilotin betrat die Maru  und fand Tyr, Harper und einen Haufen zerlumpter Menschen friedlich im Wohnbereich sitzend und Pläne besprechend. Müde lehnte sie sich an das Türschott, Sitzplätze gab es eh keine mehr. Dann warf sie Harper der in eine Diskussion mit einem der Männer vertieft war die zwanzig Kennmarken der getöteten Nietzscheaner zu, wobei mindestens fünfzehn zu Boden gingen. Harpers Reaktion war mal wieder langsamer als die einer Salatschnecke.

 „Von wegen Homo sapiens invictus..." murmelte sie und verließ den Raum

Der zuerst verdutzte und dann in Bewunderung wechselnde Blick Tyrs entging ihr vollkommen.


	7. unter der Stadt

**Kapitel 7 – Unter der Stadt**

Etwas später versuchte Beka im Pilotensitz liegend etwas Ruhe zu finden. 

„Harper will einen Trupp nach Frankfurt anführen, die Stadt befreien..." Tyrs Stimme war leise und weich, er wollte sie eigentlich nicht stören, musste ihr aber sagen das der Bordingenieur drauf und dran war eine weitere Hals über Kopf Aktion zu starten.

Beka reichte Tyr ein Flexi. „Wir können die Maru hier nicht reparieren, nicht mit den Mitteln die an Bord sind. Wir brauchen Ersatzteile. Frankfurt ist der beste und einzige Ort welche zu bekommen. Ich habe vorhin kurz mit Ron gesprochen er meinte wir würden Hilfe bekommen wenn wir erst mal in der Stadt sind."

„Ich sage Harper das wir mitkommen." meinte Tyr..

„Ich ja, Du nicht.Du bist verletzt außerdem fällst Du viel zu sehr auf" er folgte ihrem Blick zu seinen Knochenklingen.

„Das ist kein Problem ich könnte etwas unauffälliges anziehen."

Beka schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe keine Lust Babysitter für einen verletzen Nietzscheaner zu spielen und gleichzeitig darauf zu achten das Harper nicht in sein Unglück rennt wenn wir in der Stadt sind."

„Babysitter?" seine Stimme klang ungläubig

„Ja..." Beka lehnte sich im Pilotensitz zurück und schloß die Augen. Tyr seufzte und ließ Beka alleine, es hatte keinen Sinn mit ihr herumzudiskutieren, in manchen Dingen war sie sturer als er, besonders wenn sie eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Trotzdem würde er mit oder ohne ihr Einverständnis mitgehen.

Einige Stunden später machte sich ein überbewaffneter Trupp auf in die Stadt, sie verluden Kiste um Kiste in das Hoover und zwängten sich dann in das Fahrzeug.

Beka saß an den Steuerkontrollen. Sie hatte die Uniform eines der getöteten Nietzscheaners an, hoffend das es nicht auffiel das sie eine Frau und noch dazu keine Nietzscheanerin war. Hinter ihr, im Fracht und Mannschaftsabteil kauerten die zerlumpten Freiheitskämpfer, bereit ihre Stadt zurückzuerobern...

Tyr kam langsam zu sich. Sein Schädel fühlte sich an als wäre er mit Watte gestopft.

Das letzte woran er sich erinnerte war Beka mit einem Injektor...

„Verdammt..." murmelte er frustriert.   

Die Kontrollen um Frankfurt waren nach Harpers Ausbruch noch einmal verstärkt worden. Ron war in der alten Stadt aufgewachsen und kannte jeden Winkel.

Nun schlichen sie durch die Dunkelheit der alten U-Bahn Tunnel hinein in die Stadt über ihnen nutzlose Straßensperren und wachsame Kazov. 

Wie ein Lauffeuer sprach sie die Neuigkeit, das es Nachschub an Waffen und Munition gab, bei den verbliebenen Widerständlern herum.

„Wow cool das ist doch der Typ aus Boston oder?" wurde Harpers Gruppe von einem der Widerständler begrüßt, als sie das provisorische Hauptquartier, die alten Bunkeranlagen unter dem ehemaligen Frankfurter Hauptbahnhof betraten. 

Harper grinste stolz.

„Wie er leibt und lebt." Murmelte Ron und trug eine weitere Kiste Munition in die Bunkeranlagen.

Nachdem der Widerstand endlich wieder aktionsfähig war, begannen sie mit der Beschaffung der Ersatzteile.

„Ok lasst es noch etwas näher kommen." Murmelte Skid, der Harper vor Stunden so überschwänglich begrüßt hatte.

Das Transporthoover durchfuhr den Torbogen am Römer und setze langsam seinen Weg Richtung Ostend fort. Der Fahrer war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt darüber nachzudenken wann ihn endlich Mojna zum Mann erwählen würde als auf den Weg zu achten. 

Der Widerstand in Frankfurt war gebrochen...

Bis zu dem Moment als der erste Molotow  Cocktail an der Frontscheibe explodierte und ein paar Granaten unter das Fahrzeug geworfen wurden. Wie ein gestrandeter Wal sank das Transportfahrzeug auf den Boden.

Mojna musste sich nun einen anderen Mann suchen ....

Routiniert überbrückte Beka den Zugangscode und öffnete den Frachtraum des Transporters. Das meiste war unnützer Plunder. Was sie brauchte waren die Energiezellen des Transporters. Sie räumte die Frachtkisten zur Seite und öffnete die Bodenplatten. Reichte dann die Energiezellen in wartende Hände.

So schnell sie gekommen waren so schnell verschwanden die Menschen wieder aus dem oberen Frankfurt, in den Teil der ihnen gehörte. Das alte U-Bahn und Versorgungsnetz unter der Stadt.

„Und ihr bleibt wirklich nicht?" Skids Stimme klang traurig, genauso wie die anderen wollte er nicht das Harper und Beka wieder gingen.

„Na ja wir müssen auch gegen die Kazov kämpfen,  Hunt braucht seine Mannschaft..." in Harpers Stimme schwang Bedauern mit.

„Tretet ihnen nur kräftig in den Arsch"  ein verschmutzter Junge der ein Gaus Geweh,r das fast doppelt so groß war wie er selbst, in den Armen trug blickte die beiden Crewmitglieder der Andromeda ernst an.

„Werden wir auf jeden Fall." Sagte Beka ebenso ernst.

Dann machten sich Harper und Beka begleitet von Ron und ein paar anderen Erwachsenen auf den Weg zurück zur Maru, sie schleppten Kisten mit den Ersatzteilen die das Schiff wieder flugfähig machen sollten.

Die Maru...

Erneut hörte Tyr wie sich die Rampe öffnete, also war der Ausflug zuende.

Er konnte grade noch in Deckung springen als der erste Schuss fiel. Seine Rippen schickten glühenden Schmerz durch seinen Körper als er hinter einer Kiste zu liegen kam.

Die eindringenden Kazov feuerten weiter auf ihn.

Tyr zog eine Granate aus seiner Tasche und warf sie mitten in die Eindringlinge.

Die Druckwelle der Explosion erfasste auch die Kiste hinter der er lag und presste sie gegen ihn. Tyr spürte wie seine Rippen erneut nachgaben und stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf. 

Totenstille folgte der Explosion. Vorsichtig schob er die Kiste weg und wagte einen Blick in den Raum. Viel war von dieser Sektion der Maru nicht übrig. Glücklicherweise galt das auch für die Kazov.

 Aber von draußen erklangen schon neue Rufe und Schreie. Tyr richtete sich mühsam auf, nahm ein Gewehr und suchte Deckung in der Brücke der Maru. Er hörte wie die Angreifer das Schiff betraten....

Das Atmen fiel ihm schwer, mindestens eine der Rippen hatte seine Lunge durchstoßen...

Schwärze wogte heran aber er drückte sie weg.

Wie durch einen Nebel hörte er Stimmen und Rufe die immer näher kamen.

Tyr lud seine Waffe durch und wartete, nun kämpfte er an zwei Fronten, gegen die Kazov und gegen seinen immer schwächer werdenden Körper.... 

Nun war es an Beka einem Schuss auszuweichen, erst als sie außer Schussweite hinter dem Brückenschott kauerte merkte sie das sie doch getroffen worden war. Ihr rechter Arm fühlte sich an als würde er in Flammen stehen. Ein Geräusch von der Brücke gab ihr genug Kraft ihre Waffe zu ziehen und auf das offene Türschott zu richten. 

Tyr feuerte in den Gang, erst dann merkte er auf wen er da schoss. 

Der Lauf seiner Waffe war noch immer auf Beka gerichtet die ihn entsetzt anstarrte. Sein zweiter Schuss hatte sie glücklicherweise verfehlt und nur ein Loch in die Wand gebrannt. Zitternd senkte Beka ihre Waffe.

„Tyr ich bin es..." er starrte sie nur an....dann endlich ließ er das Gewehr fallen, es polterte auf den Boden.

„Beka..." seine Stimme war leise..."Wo sind die Kazov?..."

„Die hast Du wohl alle erledigt.." erwiderte Beka und verbiss sich den Schmerz im Arm.

Jetzt, da keine Gefahr mehr bestand gab Tyrs Körper den inneren Verletzungen nach und er brach neben Beka zusammen.

„Ich glaube wenn die Reparaturen so weitergehen sind wir in drei Tagen hier weg..." Harper fiel fast über Beka und Tyr er hatte sie auf der Brücke erwartet, nicht davor...nicht halbtot..

Ron steckte schnell den kleinen Signalgeber weg als Harper in den Maschinenraum stürmte. „Hat einer der Leute aus Frankfurt medizinische Kenntnisse?"

„Ja Sven und Mira, aber die sind in der Stadt...was ist los?"

Harper erklärte ihm das es seinen Schiffskameraden nicht gut ging.

Ron folgte ihm zur Brücke. Ein leichtes Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht als er den halbtoten Tyr sah. Harper bemerkte es nicht.

Sie konnten Tyr nicht nach Frankfurt schaffen, jede Bewegung hätte die Rippen weiter in seinen Körper getrieben, also richtet Harper ihm ein Lager direkt am Türschott der Brücke ein. Beka ging es wieder besser, ihr Arm war verbunden und in einer Schlinge, so konnte sie wenigstens leichte Reparaturen machen.

Ron schickte einen Boten Richtung Frankfurt los...Hilfe holen wie er sagte......


	8. Verrat und Flucht

**Kapitel 8 – Verrat und Flucht**

General Blake, Kommandant der Streitkräfte des ehemaligen Mitteleuropas saß entspannt an seinem Schreibtisch als zwei seiner Leute einen halbtoten Menschen hereinzerrten. „Diesen haben wir vor Frankfurt abgefangen, er hatte eine Nachricht für sie dabei..."

Blake nahm das Flexi entgegen. Ron,  Informant hatte eine interessante Entdeckung gemacht.

„Tyr Anasazi..." er lächelte kalt, das würde ihm bestimmt die erhoffte Beförderung und das Interesse einiger höherer Frauen einbringen....

Er zog ein Wurfmesser und warf es gradezulässig in Richtung des ausgemergelten Menschen.

Dieser brach lautlos zusammen und hinterließ einen Blutfleck auf dem wertvollen Teppich.

„Schafft das da," Blake deutete auf den Menschen, „hinaus und schickt mir jemanden der das Blut wegmacht." 

Seine Leute zerrten die Leiche aus dem Raum und wenige Minuten später erschien ein ebenso heruntergekommener Mensch und begann den Teppich zu reinigen.

Beka arbeitete wie besessen an der Maru. Nicht die Angst von den Kazov entdeckt zu werden trieb sie, es war die Angst Tyr zu verlieren. Sie konnte es nicht mehr ertragen  Leute die sie mochte, die sie vielleicht als Freunde bezeichnen konnte sterben zu sehen, nicht mehr....

Aber noch immer war niemand aus Frankfurt zurückgekehrt. Es waren nun zwei Tage und Tyr wurde immer schwächer. Seit dem letzten Abend lag er in einer Art Koma und Beka befürchtete das er daraus nicht mehr erwachen würde...

Außerdem gingen die Reparaturen nicht voran, kaum hatte sie ein Teil repariert fiel an einer anderen Stelle im Schiff wieder ein System aus...

Harper kam zu ihr in die Wartungsröhre gekrabbelt.

„Beka...ich glaube Du solltest nach Tyr sehen..." Der kleine Ingenieur wusste das Beka und Tyr eine besondere, seltsame Freundschaft verband und in den letzten Minuten waren die Lebenszeichen des Nietzscheaners immer schwächer geworden...

Die in Decken gehüllte Gestalt am Boden vor dem Brückenschott sah zerbrechlich und schwach aus...gar nicht mehr nach dem vor Kraft strotzendem Nietzscheaner den sie kannte. Beka scheuchte Ron weg, der an einem Wandpaneel neue Leitungen verlötete und kniete sich neben Tyr. Er war bleich und sein Atem kaum spürbar. Beka wusste das es zuende ging, es schmerzte tief in ihr, sie wollte nicht das die Kazov gewannen, das hatte er nicht verdient...

Das Hoover glitt leise durch den Wald, umfuhr sicher die dichten Bäume und raste dann die Schnellstrasse Richtung Frankfurt hinunter. Ein paar Militärfahrzeuge der Kazov fuhren in die andere Richtung. Sie beachteten das kleine Fahrzeug nicht.

Blake sprang aus dem Führerhaus des Leitfahrzeuges als sie die Maru erreichten.

Die Zugangsrampe des Frachters fuhr herunter und der Kazov betrat das Schiff. Die überraschten Menschen leisteten nur minimalen Widerstand. Als kein Mensch mehr an Bord war trat Ron aus dem Schatten einer Verstrebung und begrüßte Blake mit dem traditionellen nietzscheanischen Gruß.

„Wo ist Anasazi?"

„Ich konnte sie nicht aufhalten, Beka hat ihn mit dem Hoover weggeschafft, aber ich habe einen Sender an dem Fahrzeug befestigt." 

In Blake wallte Wut auf und er rammte Ron die Faust in den Magen, ihn zu töten wäre dumm gewesen, er war der perfekte Maulwurf.

„Versager..." murmelte Blake leise..

Als sich der Mann zusammenkrümmte versetzte Blake ihm noch einen Schlag mitten ins Gesicht. Ron brach zusammen und blieb bewusstlos auf dem Gitterboden der Maru liegen.

Beka erreichte derweil ihr Ziel, den Frachthafen der Kazov.

Sie fuhr direkt zum Wachoffizier am Eingang, wieder trug sie die nietzscheanische Uniform.

Auch Tyr der bewusstlos im Heck des Fahrzeugs ruhte hatte sie in eine der erbeuten Uniformen gesteckt.

Nun kam es drauf an.

Sie reichte dem Mann die erbeuteten ID Marken. Er scannte sie ein und nickte.

Beka passierte das Tor. 

Auf dem Flugfeld standen hunderte kleinere und größere Schiffe. Sie entschied sich für eine kleine schnelle Variante. Knackte den Zugangscode und zerrte Tyr hinein.

Der Wachoffizier sah der Aktion verwundert zu.

Warum brachte sie den Verletzten nicht in die Basis nach Frankfurt?

Außerdem war sie selber verletzt...

In ihm begannen alle Alarmglocken zu schrillen als der Uniformärmel ihres unverletzten Arms bis zum Ellbogen herunterglitt...sie war keine Nietzscheanerin...

Er drückte den Alarmknopf der das gesamte Wachpersonal auf den Plan rief und eröffnete das Feuer auf die Frau.

Beka hatte es endlich geschafft  Tyr ins Schiff zu bugsieren als die ersten Schüsse neben ihr ins Schiff einschlugen, schnell kletterte sie hinein und aktivierte das Triebwerk.

Der nietzscheanische Abfangjäger schoss in den Nachthimmel, hinein in einen ganzen Schwarm Kazov Jäger die gradezu auf sie gewartet hatten.

Trotz der Schmerzen zog Beka den Arm aus der Schlinge und packte die andere Steuerkontrolle. Flog wie eine Irre durch Salven und ihre Flugbahn kreuzende Schiffe.

Grade weit genug entfernt von der Erde öffnete sie ein Slipstreamportal und ließ das Schiff hineinrasen.

„Dylan wir bekommen ein Notsignal eines nietzscheanischen Schiffes..."

Die Schiffs AI blickte den Captain vom Hauptschirm an. 

„Durchstellen..."

Es war Beka, verfolgt von gut hundert Abfangjägern.

„Hangar öffnen..."

Rommie, die Trance an der Waffenstation unterstützte runzelte die Stirn...die Hangartore zu öffnen bedeutete eine Einladung al ALLE nietzscheanischen Schiffe...

Beka raste durch den Spalt der sich öffnenden Hangartore.

„Ich bin drin." 

Die Andromeda schloss das Tor wieder, ein verrückter oder extrem mutiger Verfolger wurde dabei plattgedrückt.

„Der vererbt seine Gene nicht mehr..." sagte Beka gehässig und rief dann Trance.

Beka saß seit Stunden auf der Diagnoseliege neben Tyr.

„Er wird schon wieder...." Trance kam zum mindestens zehnten Mal in die Krankenstation, Tyrs körperlicher Zustand machte ihr mittlerweile weniger Sorgen als Bekas seelischer.

„Ich weis...aber er war fast tot..."

Trance wusste das sie Beka würde hinaustragen müssen um sie von der Krankenstation zu kriegen, also ließ sie die Pilotin weiterhin neben Tyr sitzen und verließ die Krankenstation.

„So schnell sterbe ich nicht..." sein Stimme war leise, nur ein hauch. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Tyr!" Beka sprang von der Liege und sah ihn an. Seine Augen waren nur einen Spalt breit geöffnet.

Unbewusst nahm sie seine Hand, er schloß wieder die Augen und schlief ein, aber sein Lächeln blieb. 


	9. holt uns hier raus !

**Kapitel 9 – holt uns hier raus!**

Blake ließ im Morgengrauen die gefangenen Menschen in denn Hof treiben. Die Verhöre in der Nacht hatten nichts gebracht. Nun reihten sich die Menschen an der Beton Wand auf die den Kasernenhof umgab.

Der Kommandant gab seinen Leuten ein Zeichen. Schüsse knallten und die Widerständler brachen tot zusammen.

Harper bekam von alledem nichts mit, er wusste nicht einmal das Beka mit Tyr geflüchtet war.

Als sie die Wartungsröhre verlassen hatte um nach Tyr zu sehen beschloss er sich nach Frankfurt durchzuschlagen um selbst Hilfe für den Nietzscheaner zu holen.

Er traf auf ein paar Widerständler die sich unter dem Bahnhof versammelt hatten.

Die anderen führten Attentate in der Stadt aus, hielten die Kazov auf Trab.

Harper brachte seine Bitte nach medizinischer Hilfe zwei jungen Leuten der Widerstandtruppe vor.

„Du willst was?"

Sven sah Harper ungläubig an.

Bevor Harper seine Bitte nach Hilfe noch einmal vorbringen konnte mischte sich Mira ein.

„Du weist was Harper für den Widerstand getan hat, wir sollten seinem Freund helfen, auch wenn er ein Uber ist..."

„Mach doch was Du willst" fauchte Sven die junge Frau an und verschwand in einem der zahllosen Tunnel unter der Stadt.

Mira packte ein paar Sachen in eine Tasche und schickte sich an auch zu verschwinden.

„Was ist jetzt? Willst Du das ich Deinem Freund helfe oder nicht?" ungeduldig wartend blieb sie in der Röhre stehen und blickte Harper an, der noch immer in dem kleinen Raum stand.

Nun war es an Harper ungläubig zu gucken.

„Ähm ja klar.." er eilte ihr nach.

Wie die zahllosen Ratten unter der Stadt fand sie sich in der Dunkelheit der Röhren perfekt zurecht. Etwas anderes als lästige Ratten waren die Menschen für die Nietzscheaner ja auch nicht...

Ein Donnern zerriss jäh Harpers Gedanken, dann begann der ganze Tunnel zu schwanken, Staub und Betonbrocken lösten sich aus der Decke und regneten auf die beiden Menschen nieder.

„Sie werfen Vibrationsbomben in die Tunnel..." rief Mira als der Boden erneut erbete.

Diesesmal konnte sich Harper nicht auf den Beinen halten und fiel unsanft zu Boden, schützend legte er die Arme über seinen Kopf  um nicht von der herunterfallenden Betonbrocken erschlagen zu werden...eine sinnlose Geste...

„Wir müssen hier raus..." rief er in die Richtung in der er Mira vermutete.

„Vergess es, darauf warten die Ubers doch nur...sie wollen uns raustreiben um uns dann ganz gemütlich abzuknallen..." Plötzlich spürte er wie sie ihn am Arm packte und hochzerrte, blind stolperte er hinter ihr her durch die dunklen schwankenden Gänge.

Erst als sie die spärlich beleuchteten Bunkeranlagen unter dem Hauptbahnhof erreichten waren sie fürs erste in Sicherheit.

Mindestens 3000 Menschen kauerten in den Bunkeranlagen. Immer wieder waren Erschütterungen zu spüren.

Der Strom der Neuankömmlinge ließ seit Stunden nach.

Harper saß mit Mira in einer relativ ruhigen Ecke und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Ein paar der Neuankömmlinge hatten berichtet das die Ubers ihren Bruder Sven getötet hatten.

Irgendwann wurde ihr Weinen leiser und verstummte dann ganz, sie war in Harpers Armen eingeschlafen...

"Wir kommen hier nicht raus.."  Mark, ein junger Freiheitskämpfer, eigentlich noch ein Kind deutete auf das was einst der Tunnel war, der aus dem Bunkeranlagen rausführte. Nun türmten sich dort Betonbrocken und Gesteinsmassen.

Die letzten Tage hatten sie damit mit dem vergeblichen Versuch verbracht, den Schutt wegzuräumen, mit dem Ergebnis das drei Leute verschüttet wurden und sie noch immer ohne Möglichkeit waren die Oberfläche zu erreichen.. 

Stunden zogen sich zu Tagen...

Die ersten beiden Tage waren schlimm gewesen, erst brach Panik aus als klar wurde das man tief unter der Erde festsaß, dann hatte sich Resignation breitgemacht, niemand glaubte mehr daran noch lebend aus den Bunkeranlagen zu kommen.

Selbst Harper begannen die Ideen auszugehen. 

„Hast Du mal `nen Kalender?"

Mira sah den Ingenieur fragend an.

„Warum?"

Harper legte das improvisierte Werkzeug neben die noch improvisiertere Funkanlage, die eh nicht funktionieren würde...nicht ohne Strom und die alten Dieselaggregate die die Bunker mit Licht versorgten lieferten einfach nicht genug.

„Na ja ich muss mir den Tag an dem mir nichts mehr einfällt echt irgendwo notieren...für die Nachwelt ..." er war frustriert aber trotzdem schaffte er es zu grinsen als er Mira ansah.

Mira sah sich den Kasten der in ihren Augen nur aus Drähten und alten Blechteilen bestand skeptisch an.

„Was fehlt Dir?" 

„Ach wenn Du mich so fragst, ne Dusche was warmes zu Essen einen Transporter um mich zur Andromeda zu beamen und STROM."

„Reicht der Strom der Aggregate wirklich nicht um herauszufunken?"

„Maximal um die Ubers da oben zu erreichen, bis zur Andromeda niemals..."

Plötzlich stahl sich ein breites, wirklich breites Harper Orginal Grinsen auf sein Gesicht und er begann die Anlage umzubauen...

„Was ist das Rommie?"

Ein seltsames Signal erreichte die Andomeda, Hunt stand ratlos auf der Brücke.

„Morsezeichen, Moment ich übersetze..."

Keine zwanzig Minuten später belud Beka einen Slipfighter, sie selbst trug einen gepanzerten Commonwealth Kampfanzug und der Fighter war waffentechnisch voll bestückt.

„Pass auf Dich auf." Dylan sah seinen ersten Offizier besorgt an.

Beka checkte die Ladekapazität ihrer Kampflanze.

„Ach das wird doch ein Katzensprung, schnell mal durch die Linien der Kazov, Harper retten die Maru holen und schnell wieder zurück...ganz einfach also."

Beka kletterte in den Fighter und startete die Triebwerke. 

Tyr stürmte in den Slipfighterhangar. „Start abbrechen." Befahl er der AI. Dylan wirbelte herum und sah den Nietzscheaner etwas genervt an.

„Trance meinte doch das Du noch mindestens eine Woche auf der Krankenstation bleiben sollst..."

„Wenn ich ein Mensch wäre ja, Beka wird sich nicht einfach umbringen.."

Dylan wunderte sich immer mehr, seit wann scherte sich Tyr dermaßen um das Wohlergehen der Crew.

Tyr erreichte den Slipfighter, entriegelte den Einstieg und schwang sich hinter Beka in das winzige Cockpit.

„Raus."

Als das nichts half drehte sich Beka so weit es ging zu Tyr um.

„Hast Du was an den Ohren? Raus!"

Aber noch immer reagierte Tyr nicht, saß nur entspannt da und wartete das sie endlich startete.

Beka schaltete die Aussenlautsprecher ein.

„Dylan..."

Dieser stand draußen zuckte nur die Schultern, grinste, und ging aus dem Hangar. Ihm war es nur Recht das Harper jede Hilfe bekam die er bekommen konnte, ausserdem war Beka in der Nähe Tyrs sicherer als ohne den sturen Nietzscheaner.

„Flieg los."

Jetzt gab ihr dieser verbohrte Nietzscheaner auch noch Befehle.

Beka stieß einen Fluch aus der ihn samt seiner Ahnen bis in die zehnte Generation einschloss und ließ das Schiff aus dem Hangar rasen.

Gut 50 Meter unter Frankfurt....

„Meinst Du es hat geklappt?" es war mindestes der hundertste der Harper diese Frage stellte...

„Weis nicht, wahrscheinlich, ich meine bis jetzt hat alles geklappt was ich gebaut habe.."

„Was ist, öhm was war das eigentlich?" eine Frau schob den verdreckten Jungen weg der einen Teil der Menschenmasse bildete, die sich um Harper, Mira und das zerschmolzene Etwas drängte das ihre einzige Hoffnung war.

„Na ja," Harper versuchte eine einfache Erklärung zu finden..  „so was wie ein einfaches Funkgerät, sendete die Signale zur Maru, wenn das Schiff noch da ist, wenn Beka nicht gestartet ist..."

Harper wusste nicht das das Schiff verlassen im Wald lag und nur als Relaisstation für sein Signal diente...

Neugierig drängte sich der Junge wieder an der Frau vorbei und ging näher an das seltsame Etwas heran. Harper bemerkte seine Vorsicht und brach ein verschmortes Stück Elektronik ab und gab es ihm. „Hier jetzt ist es vollkommen ungefährlicher Nutzloser Schrott."

Als hätte er ein Stück Gold und nicht ein wertloses Stück Technik bekommen drehte der Junge es vorsichtig in der Hand und verschwand dann mit seiner Beute wieder in der Menschenmasse.

Nun wollte jeder etwas von der Wundermaschine haben, wesentlich schneller als Harper sie aufgebaut hatte schmolz das Teil gradezu dahin. Für die Leute waren die Teile wohl eine Art Talisman. 

„Wenigstens brauche ich sie jetzt nicht mehr wegzuräumen.." sagte Harper grinsend als auch der letzte Rest der Maschine verschwunden war...

Als er endlich wieder alleine mit Mira war wagte sie es endlich die Frage zu stellen die ihr schon seit Stunden auf der Seele brannte.

„Wie lange werden Deine Leute brauchen um uns rauszuholen?"

„Na ja Ron ist ja noch bei Beka ich denke wir werden heute noch von ihnen hören..."

Aber es vergingen fast drei trostlose Wochen bis das Signal das automatisch von der Maru weitergeleitet wurde die Andromeda erreichte...

Drei endlose Wochen in der das geschah was die Kazov sich wünschten: Die Menschen in den Bunkern begannen sich, aus Angst, Wut und Frustration, gegenseitig zu bekriegen.

Blake war frustriert und wütend, etwas das seinen Untergebenen nicht bekam.

„Entschlüssel endlich dieses verdammte Signal Du Sohn einer Ratte."

Der Nietzscheaner der das Signal aufgefangen hatte, war immer noch nicht in der Lage gewesen es zu entschlüsseln, geschweige denn seinen Ursprung zu bestimmen.

Der General war kurz davor ihn einfach zu töten. Erst Ron sein verfluchter Halbbruder der zu blöd war Anasazi festzuhalten und jetzt dieser Schwachkopf von einem Funkoffizier. Wenigstens hatte Blake seinen Vater dafür bestraft mit einer Kludge diese Brut von einem Bruder gezeugt zu haben...."Ron.." knurrte Blake wütend, hoffend das dieser bei den Tunneleinstürzen in der Stadt getötet worden war...


	10. nur Probleme in Sicht

Kapitel 10 – nur Probleme in Sicht 

Beka brachte den Fighter weit außerhalb Frankfurts runter, sie wollte und konnte nicht riskieren entdeckt zu werden. Wortlos packte sie ihre Ausrüstung in einen Rucksack, stellte ihre Kampflanze auf töten und machte sich auf den Weg in die Stadt. Tyr raffte ebenso seine Sachen zusammen und folgte der vollkommen überladenen Beka. Kilometer um Kilometer legten sie schweigend zurück. Die Pilotin kochte vor Wut. In der Abenddämmerung ballten sich dunkle Wolken über dem Wald zusammen und eine wahre Sintflut von einem Regen ging nieder. Das kühlte Bekas Wut keineswegs ab.

Plötzlich merkte sie das Tyr nicht mehr hinter ihr war.

Genervt ging sie den Weg zurück und fand ihn neben ein paar Felsen die sie vor zehn Minuten passiert hatte. 

„Was soll das?"

Tyr blickte auf und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, Beka sah aus wie ein begossener Pudel.

„Ich baue uns ein Lager, wir sollten morgen weiter gehen, hier sind wir noch im sicheren Bereich..." 

Beka hasste es wenn er Recht hatte, aber ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte von dem langen Marsch und sie sehnte sich nach Trockenheit und Wärme. Sie seufzte und ließ den schweren Rucksack vom Rücken gleiten und schubste das Teil dann in das improvisierte Zelt.  

Derweil unter Frankfurt:

Es gab keine spektakulären Flackererschienungen oder Summgeräusche, nein, das Licht war plötzlich weg. Ohne Vorwarnung einfach weg.

„Sie haben uns den Strom gekappt." murmelte Harper genervt.

„Ach ja und Woher will Mr. Oberschlau das wissen? Vielleicht haben ja auch die verdammten Generatoren kein Diesel mehr." fauchte ihn eine männliche Stimme aus dem Dunkeln an.

Dann wurde der Raum von einem grünen Schimmer erleuchtet, Mira hatte einen der Leuchtstäbe aus den Vorratskisten die sie in die Nordseite, ihren Bunkerabschnitt hatten retten können zerbrochen.

Harper scherte sich nicht um das Licht, es war egal ob es hell oder Dunkel war, sie saßen hier fest.

„Wenn das Diesel ausgegangen wäre, wären die Generatoren langsam ausgefallen, das Licht hätte geflackert..." dann seufzte er. „Verdammt wir sollten nicht auch noch anfangen uns hier zu streiten."

Aber die Nerven jedes einzelnen der Nordseite lagen blank. Etwa hundert Leute gehörten zu Harpers Gruppe, hatten ihn mal wieder gegen seinen Willen zum Anführer gemacht. Die Südseite hatte etwa achzig und die Unteren, die wohl die Generatoren ausgemacht hatten, da sie in den unteren Ebenen zu den Aggregaten hatten, bestanden aus etwa zweihundert Leuten. 

Nur ein Zehntel der einstmals über dreitausend Leute lebte noch.

Automatische Gewehre und Mauern hinderten die einzelnen Gruppen daran sich untereinander zu besuchen.

Von Ferne hörte man wieder Schüsse, mal wieder hatte ein frustrierter, lebensmüder, Versucht die Grenze zur Nordseite zu überqueren....

Beka rollte sich auf der Plastikplane die den Boden der Unterkunft bildete zusammen, jetzt wo sie sich nicht mehr bewegte fror sie entsetzlich. Nachdem sie eine halbe Stunde zu schlafen versucht hatte, richtete sie sich frustriert auf. Nahm ihren Rucksack und verließ das Zelt. Noch immer goss es wie aus Kübeln, aber die Bewegung brachte Wärme. Trotz Kälte und Müdigkeit durchquerte sie den Wald im Laufschritt. Ein Fehler in der fast absoluten Dunkelheit. Ihr rechter Fuß verfing sich in einer Wurzel und Beka fand auf dem matschigen Boden wieder. Als sie versuchte sich aufzurichten schoss Schmerz durch ihren Fuß. Fluchend befreite sie sich vom Rucksack und lehnte sich gegen den Baum dessen Wurzel ihr so übel mitgespielt hatte. Sie schlang die Arme um ihren Oberkörper aber auch das vertrieb die Kälte nicht. 

Die Stunden zogen sich dahin, es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit bis endlich ein wenig Helligkeit durch das Blätterdach sickerte. Ein Geräusch in ihrer Nähe weckte sie, trotz Kälte und Schmerzen war sie doch eingenickt. 

Tyr dachte sie noch, dann sah sie sich zwei Kazov gegenüber die entspannt auf die leichte Beute zugingen die Beka darstellte. Eigentlich waren sie hinter Ron hergewesen, der sich in die Wälder abgesetzt hatte, aber dieser Kludge war auch gut....

Tyr hatte Bekas Aufbruch sehr wohl bemerkt, aber er hielt sie nicht auf, er wusste das es sinnlos war zu versuchen auf sie einzureden, sie war viel zu wütend auf ihn, da er gegen ihren Willen mitgekommen war.

Trotz aller Vorwände die er fand ihr nicht nachzugehen konnte er doch nicht schlafen, also brach er das Lager ab und ging ihr im Morgengrauen nach. 

Ein schlecht getarntes Hoover versperrte ihm den Weg den Beka genommen hatte. Er legte seine Ausrüstung ab und lief geduckt zu dem Fahrzeug. Ein paar Kazov saßen auf der durch eine Plane geschützten Ladefläche. Geräuschlos schnitt Tyr die Plane an einer Seite auf und zog sich in den Innenraum des Fahrzeugs. Die vier Kazov im Inneren wandten ihm den Rücken zu, starrten nach Hinten, hinaus in den Regen.  Tyr packte zwei im Genick und brach ihnen die Wirbel. Die anderen Beiden sahen verdutzt wie ihre Kameraden tot zusammensanken, konnten den Angreifer aber in der Dunkelheit des vorderen Laderaums nicht erkennen. Nur eine schemenhafte Bewegung als es für die schon längst zu spät war. 

Tyr sprang vom Fahrzeug und ließ den Regen das Blut von seinen Knochenklingen waschen.

Nun machte er sich wirklich Sorgen um Beka. Die Besatzung dieser Aufklärer bestand normalerweise aus sechs Leuten....

Die beiden Kazov kamen langsam näher, sie grinsten siegessicher. Die Frau würde den öden Abend im Basislager versüßen....

Ihre Beute wich ängstlich ein Stück dichter an den Baum. 

Endlich saß Beka so das die Kazov nicht sahen wie sie ihre Kampflanze aus dem Halfter zog. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung richtete sie die Waffe auf den ersten Kazov, feuerte und richtete sie dann blitzschnell auf den anderen. Dieser erstarrte für Millisekunden, genug Zeit für die Effektoren ihr Ziel zu finden.

Trotzdem spürte Beka Furcht in sich aufwallen, diese Kazov waren bestimmt nicht aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht, ein weiteres Geräusch bestätigte ihr Vermutung, ohne genau zu zielen schoss sie auf die Bewegung. 

Obwohl er den Effektoren auswich trafen sie ihn doch am Arm, verbrannten Haut und Fleisch. Mit einem Aufschrei fiel Tyr zu Boden.

Als Beka realisierte auf wen sie da schoss war es schon zu spät, wenigstens hatte sie den Wahlhebel der Effektorenstärke grade noch herunterdrücken können so das die Kampflanze nun statt tödlicher nur noch betäubende Effektoren ausstieß.

Tyr war allerdings alles andere als betäubt. Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck der von verdutzt, zu wütend wechselte richtet er sich auf, hielt sich den nutzlosen blutenden Arm und ging zu Beka.

„Erst schauen dann schießen." Grummelte er wütend.

„Ach ja? Da hat mir aber jemand bestimmtes etwas anderes beigebracht. Schießen und die qualmenden Überreste befragen, waren glaube ich Deine Worte..." Trotz ihrer Schmerzen grinste sie, Tyr sah nach seiner Landung auf dem Waldboden aus wie der Boden selbst, voller Matsch, Blätter und ähnlichem.

Innerlich gestand er sich ein das sie Recht hatte, sie handelte nur nach den Weisungen die er ihr geben hatte, trotzdem verletzte es sein Ego das sie ihn mit einem Kazov verwechselte....

Tyr beschloss das Thema zu wechseln:

„Ich habe ein Hoover gefunden, das sollten wir nutzen um nach Frankfurt zu kommen..." er drehte sich um und ging. Als sie ihm nicht folgte blieb er stehen und drehte sich um.

„Was ist? Meinst Du ich hole Dich hier ab?!"

Beka stieß erneut einen Fluch aus der diesesmal  seine Ahnen bis in die zwanzigste Generation mit einschloss.

„Was meinst Du was ich hier mache? Klar ich sitze gerne die ganze Nacht im Regen im aufgeweichten Schlamm und warte bis die Kazov mich finden, vergewaltigen und töten......" sie klang gereizt, erschöpft und vollkommen fertig...und sah in Tyrs Augen einfach hinreißend aus...wie immer wenn sie wütend war....er wischte die Gedanken weg und ging wieder zu ihr, zog sie auf die Beine, was sie mit einem Aufschrei quittierte.

„Du verdammter nietzscheanischer Bastard," stieß sie wütend durch die zusammengepressten Zähne hervor.

Als Tyr merkte das sie weder stehen noch laufen konnte warf er sie sich kurzerhand über die Schulter, nahm ihren Rucksack und ging zurück zum Hoover.

Notgedrungen ließ sie diese Behandlung über sich ergehen, malte sich aber im Geist schon tausend wunderbare Rachepläne aus....in denen auch eine Zeitmaschine vorkam um seine Ahnen zu hindern ihn zu zeugen...

Vorsichtig legte er Beka auf die Ladefläche des Hoovers, direkt neben einen der toten Kazov.

Dann räumte er erst mal die Leichen von der Pritsche, Beka nutzte die Zeit um sich hinzusetzen. Bereute es aber sofort, mittlerweile schickte ihr Fuß bei jeder Bewegung Höllenqualen durch ihren Körper. Sie presste die Zähne noch fester zusammen um nicht aufzustöhnen. Dies Blöße wollte sie sich vor Mr.Ober-Nietzscheaner nicht geben

Nachdem Tyr die Kazov verscharrt hatte kletterte er auch in das Hoover und zündete eine kleine Lampe an.

Beka lehnte bleich an einer Munitionskiste. Sie hatte die Augen halb geschlossen und zitterte leicht. Tyr brauchte sie nicht zu berühren um zu wissen das sie leichtes Fieber hatte, eine Nacht im kalten Regen war nicht wirklich förderlich für die Gesundheit....

Beka realisierte schon gar nicht mehr das Tyr ihr die durchweichte Kleidung auszog und in eine der rauen Decken wickelte. Bekam nicht mit das er ihren Fuß richtete und bandagierte.

Es war kein Problem die Zugriffscodes der Hoovers zu knacken, nun bewegten sie sich seit zwei Stunden weg von Frankfurt, immer tiefer in eine fast ausgestorbene Region hinein. Tyr unterbrach die Fahrt nur um nach Beka zu sehen.

Am späten Nachmittag waren sie weit genug von jedem Kazov  Außenposten entfernt, weit genug weg vor Problemen. 

Nach einer weitern Sondierung der Umgebung verschwand auch Tyr wieder unter der Plane. Er kontrollierte den kleinen Heizofen der das Fahrzeug in eine wohlige Wärme tauchte und legte sich zu Beka. Ihre Mission Harper aus Frankfurt zu holen war fürs Erste gescheitert.


	11. Waldleute

Kapitel 11 - Waldleute 

Waldleute....

So nannten sie sich seit fast zweihundert Jahren....oder  noch länger, keiner wusste es mehr so genau.

Zuerst waren sie vor den Magog geflohen und dann vor den Kazov, immer tiefer in verwüstete unbewohnte Territorien. Tief hinein in den Taunus.

All die Jahre war keiner der Ubers hier aufgetaucht.

Bis heute.

Ben der Jäger war grade auf dem Weg zurück ins primitive Dorf als er das Hoover bemerkte.

Soweit er es beurteilen konnte war nur ein Nietzscheaner an Bord. Der muskelbepackte Mann kontrollierte die Umgebung und verschwand dann wieder im Fahrzeug. Aber Ben war zu gut versteckt um gesehen zu werden.

„Nur einer?"

„Ja nur einer, riesig groß zwar, aber nur einer..."

Die Leute der Dorfversammlung warfen sich unsichere Blicke zu.

Ben gehörte zu den Ältesten obwohl er erst 24 Jahre alt war, niemand hier wurde alt.

Jon das Großmaul zuckte die Schultern. „Wenns nur einer ist machen wir ihn fertig und nehmen das Fahrzeug..."

Zustimmendes Gemurmel erhob sich.

Ben hob die Hände und die anderen verstummten.

„Ich werde die Nacht mit Marc und Ralf Wache halten, wir müssen sicher sein das es nur einer ist, wir dürfen das Dorf wegen einen erbeuteten Hoover nicht gefährden..."

Wieder zustimmendes Gemurmel.

Obwohl er wach bleiben wollte um nach Beka zu sehen, fiel Tyr doch in einen traumlosen Schlaf. Seinen Körper machte die Wunde am Arm und die alten, nicht ganz ausgeheilten Verletzungen zu schaffen. Da hielt ihn auch seine nietzscheanische Willenskraft nicht wach.

Geschrei weckte ihn, noch bevor er wirklich reagieren konnte durchschlugen die ersten Pfeile die Plane. Brandpfeile folgten und ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als das Fahrzeug mit der noch immer bewusstlosen Beka zu verlassen. Mitten hinein in die Meute Waldmenschen. Verzweifelt versuchte er Beka vor den heranfliegenden Steinen und Pfeilen zu schützen und kauerte sich über sie seltsamerweise war es ihm egal ob er diesen nicht überlebte, er konnte nur hoffen das sie Beka nicht töten würden. 

Er richtete sein Gaus Gewehr auf  den Anführer der Leute und drückte ab, nichts tat sich, wütend war er die nutzlose Waffe weg.

Ben führte den Angriff. Verwundert sah er das der Nietzscheaner nicht, floh, nur das Hoover verteidigte. Dann sah er das der Uber nicht das fahrzeug sondern die Menschenfrau verteifigte die er von der Ladefläche gezerrt hatte.

Marc schoss einen Pfeil ab und traf Tyr in der Schulter. Tyr zuckte zusammen verließ seinen Platz aber nicht, obwohl ihm ein Durchbruch durch die Leute sicher gelungen wäre.

Etwas im Blick des Ubers und die Tatsache das er ganz entgegen der Gewohnheit seines Volkes jemand anderen schütze ließ Ben die Hand heben. Sofort senkten die anderen ihre einfachen Bogen.

„Uber wir wollen das Hoover." sagte Ben.

Tyr blickte ihn an. „Ihr könnt es haben, aber wenn es ausgebrannt ist nutzt es euch nicht viel.

Die Plane stand mittlerweile voll in Flammen. Einige der Waldmenschen deren einzige Waffen Steine waren rannten zum Hoover und rissen die brennende Plane runter.

Langsam kam Ben auf Tyr zu winkte ein paar seiner Leute heran. „Wenn Du willst das sie lebt dann rate ich Dir keinen Widerstand zu leisten."

Wie ein Tier, gefesselt und mit verbundenen Augen brachte man Tyr zurück ins Dorf. Niemand antwortete auf seine Fragen nach Beka.

Tyr hockte mit dem Rücken an einen Pfahl gefesselt in einem der Langhäuser des Dorfes.

„Ich muss Beka helfen." Sagte er zu Ben der sich zu ihm setzte. 

„Die Heilerin kümmert sich schon um sie...warum ist sie Dir so wichtig, sie ist doch nur eine von uns...ein Kludge..."

„Sie ist mehr als das...und nenne sie nie wieder Kludge..." Ben zuckte bei der Schärfe von Tyrs Worten zusammen. Ein seltsames Feuer loderte in den Augen des Nietzscheaners und Ben spürte einen eisigen Klumpen ihm Magen, obwohl Tyr ihm im Moment nichts antun konnte.

„Ist ja schon gut..." sagte der junge Mann dann ging er zu einigen anderen die um die kleine Feuerstelle des Hauses saßen und ließ Tyr mit seinen Gedanken alleine.

Der Nietzscheaner war die Attraktion des Dorfes, wie ein exotisches Tier wurde er betrachtet, einige ganz mutige Besucher wagten es sogar ihn zu berühren. Am liebsten hätte Tyr sie weggescheucht, aber jede feindliche Handlung würde Beka gefährden.

Dumm waren diese Leute nicht, sie hatten ihm die Hände hinter dem Pfahl gefesselt. Dabei das angefeuchtete Seil zwischen den Knochenklingen durchgezogen. Jetzt trocknete es langsam und begann empfindlich weh zu tun, denn man hatte ihm zu allem Überfluss die Ledermanschetten abgenommen die die empfindliche Haut zwischen den natürlichen Waffen der Nietzscheaner schützte. Anscheinend wollte man keinerlei Risiko eingehen das er sich aus den Fesseln befreite, selbst die paar Millimeter des Leders waren da zu viel.

Tyr konnte irgendwann nicht mehr abschätzen wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Seine unbequeme Lege ließ ihn nur kurz schlafen. Die Zeiten die  wach war quetschte Ben ihn aus. Verhörte ihn über die Kazov und glaubte ihm kein Wort als Tyr immer wieder beteuerte die Kazov genauso zu hassen wie die Waldleute es taten. Erzählte ihm von der Andromeda und Hunts Mission das Commonwealth neu zu errichten.

„Du lügst Uber, das Commonwealth fiel vor über 300 Jahren..." bevor Tyr auch nur die Chance bekam Ben zu erklären woher Dylan plötzlich kam verließ der junge Mann wütend das Langhaus.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit kam Ben mit Ralf im Schlepptau zurück.

„Deine Frau ist erwacht." 

Das Beka seine Frau war hatte nicht er Ben erzählt sondern Beka um Tyr zu schützen. Nun sah Ben den Nietzscheaner forschend an, nur ein Hauch Verachtung in seinem Gesicht, auf diese Worte hätte genügt um Tyrs Tod zu besiegeln.

Tyr lächelte unwillkürlich. Etwas das ihm das Leben rettete.

„Wann?"

„Schon vor vier Tagen...ihre Geschichte stimmt mit deiner überein...Du darfst zu ihr."

Ralf kniete sich hinter Tyr und löste seine Fesseln, derweil hielt Ben eine der Waffen aus dem Hoover auf Tyr gerichtet. Als seine Arme endlich frei waren richtete Tyr sich vorsichtig auf, seine Beine fühlten sich nach der tagelangen Bewegungslosigkeit an wie Puddig.

Beka blickte von ihrem Lager auf als man Tyr hereinbrachte. Man hatte ihm wieder die Arme auf den Rücken gefesselt. Trotzdem war sie froh in zu sehen. Dann sah sie die entzündete Wunde an seinem Arm und die Wunde an seiner Schulter in der noch immer der abgebrochene Pfeils steckte. 

„Jala!" Die Heilerin kam aus einem Nebenraum ihre kleinen Hauses.

„Geht es Dir schlechter Beka?" fragte sie besorgt.

„Nein, mir geht es dank Dir gut, aber Tyr bracht Hilfe."

Jala schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er ist ein Uber, er verdient keine Hilfe.." sie wollte wieder gehen..

„BITTE, Jala er gehört nicht zu den Kazov er hasst sie wie ihr auch.."

Die Heilerin drehte sich um.

„Helf Du ihm wenn Du willst," sie verschwand kurz in einen anderen Raum und kaum mit Salben und Kräutern wieder.

„Ich sage Dir was Du tun sollst...aber ich werde niemals einen Uber anfassen.." Wut und Ekel schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

Beka brauchte all ihre Überredungskunst um Ben zu überzeugen Tyrs Fesseln zu lösen. 

Nun war es an ihm gegen den Schmerz zu kämpfen als Beka die Wunde am Arm säuberte und vorsichtig den Pfeil herauszog.

Wenig später lag er neben ihr und schlief endlich. Beka hingegen war hellwach und hoffte das die Waldleute auf ihren Plan eingingen, den sie mit Ben besprochen hatte.


	12. Flammen der Hoffnung

**Kapitel 12 – Flammen der Hoffnung**

Tyr erwachte durch Bekas Berührungen. Er öffnete die Augen und könnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Beka strich weiterhin vorsichtig Heilsalbe auf die wunden Stellen die das Seil zwischen Tyrs Knochenklingen hinterlassen hatte. Beka blickte ihn etwas verwirrt an. Was gab es da bitte zu grinsen? Aber sie würde wohl nie hinter die Gedanken des Nietzscheaners steigen. 

Tyr gab ein leises Stöhnen von sich. Sofort hielt Beka in ihrer Arbeit inne.

„Ich wollte Dir nicht weh tun."

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Tyrs Gesicht. „Das hat nicht wehgetan....eher das Gegenteil" 

„Na wenn das so ist."

Sie hatte einen Arm fertig und wickelte einen weichen Verband darum, ein armseliger Ersatz für die Manschetten aber sie hatte nichts anderes.

Als sie fertig war hielt ihr Tyr den anderen Arm hin und spreizte die Knochenklingen ab, das erleichterte Bekas Arbeit ein wenig und immer noch hatte er dieses grinsen im Gesicht...

Ein paar Tage später....

Blake hatte den verbliebenen Rest seiner Leute zum Feldberg geschickt, irgendetwas, irgendwer hatte die Hauptfunkstation seines Kommandos dort angegriffen und zerstört. Er glaubte alle Menschen in dieser Region unter Kontrolle zu haben. Frankfurt war mittlerweile wieder ruhig, auch wenn er hohe Verluste hatte hinnehmen müssen. Auch auf dem restlichen Planten waren die letzten Aufstände brutal niedergeschlagen worden und die Vorherrschaft der Kazov war wieder gesichert, denn gab nicht mehr genug Menschen die Widerstand leisten konnten. 

Aber etwas seltsames ging seit ein paar Tagen rund um Frankfurt vor sich...

Immer wieder erfolgten Angriffe, scheinbar aus dem Nichts, auf Lagerhallen, Depots und freistehende Privathäuser runde um Frankfurt. Blake fragte sich woher die Menschen so plötzlich kamen die diese Angriffe durchführten. So viele Menschen konnten Frankfurt, ohne das es Blakes Truppen aufgefallen wäre, nicht verlassen haben, um sich so schnell neu zu organisieren.

Die paar Lagerhallen und Munitionsdepots hätte Blake ja noch verschmerzt und dem Oberkommandiereden der Kazov Streitkräfte auf  der Erde erklären können, aber  jetzt hatte eine Horde Menschen, die direkt aus dem Wald auftauchten die Funkstation auf dem Feldberg überrannt, Blakes einzige Verbindung zu seinen Schiffen im Orbit war vernichtet.

„Sir!" einer seiner Untergeben stürmte sein Büro und reichte ihm ein Flexi. Blake spürte kalte Wut in sich aufsteigen, überall rund um Frankfurt waren zeitgleich erneut, weitere Einrichtungen der Kazov zerstört worden. Wie Geister erschienen und verschwanden die Menschen. Diese Angriffe zwangen Blake seine Leute zu verteilen aus Frankfurt abzuziehen um die bislang unbehelligt gebliebenen Gebäude außerhalb der Stadt zu schützen.

„Wer führt diese Leute? Wer bringt diesem Pack solch eine Taktik bei?

Blake erwartete keine Antwort von seinem Untergebenen und bekam auch keine. Mit einem Wink scheuchte er den Mann weg.

Derweil draußen vor den Toren der Stadt

Tyr betrachtete die kleine Truppe die unter seinem Befehl stand.

Seine Taktik ging auf, die Kazov begannen ihre Truppen aufzuteilen und in den Wald vorzudringen um dortige Lager und andere Einrichtungen zu schützen. Er hatte sie dort wo er sie wollte, im Territorium der Waldleute, dort wo diese Menschen jeden Winkel kannten.

Der erste zeitgleiche Angriff des Tages hatte vor drei Stunden stattgefunden, nun waren sie auf dem Weg zu einem unterirdischen Bunker in dem Fahrzeuge und Muntion eingelagert war.

Die ersten Angriffe vor zwei Tagen waren einfach gewesen. Die Kazov die die Gebäude außerhalb Frankfurts bewachten waren lethagisch da sie keinen Angriff fürchteten. Es gelang den Waldleuten sie zu überrennen und die unvorbereiteten Wachen waren einfachen Waffen zum Opfer gefallen, dahingerafft von Pfeilen und Speeren...

Tyr grinste bei der Erinnerung daran, es war Bekas Plan gewesen die Waldleute gegen die Kazov zu mobilisieren aber er koordinierte die Angriffe und stieg mit jedem erfolgten Schlag gegen die Kazov im Ansehen der Waldleute. 

Nun verfügten diese über Gewehre und Munition aus den überfallenen Lagern und sie lernten verdammt schnell damit umzugehen.

Marc der neben Tyr auf dem Waldboden lag und mit ihm den Bunker beobachtete gab ihm das Zeichen das es 3 Uhr war, Zeit für den nächsten Angriff. 

Die Wachen hier waren über die Angriffe informiert aber sie hatten nicht damit gerechnet das die Waldleute einen Nietzscheaner als Anführer hatten und sahen Tyr entspannt an als er aus dem Wald trat. Tyr trug die Uniform eines Kazov Offziers und sah die beiden Wachen am Eingang des Bunkes arrogant an. 

„Irgendwelche Vorkommnisse?" 

„Sir! Nein Sir." Der jüngere der beiden nahm schnell Haltung an.

„Gut! Öffne den Bunker!"

Keiner der beiden wagte Tyrs Befehl zu hinterfragen, oder eine ID Karte zu verlangen und ihm wurde bereitwillig der Bunker geöffnet und die Sicherheitssysteme im Inneren deaktiviert. 

„Amateure," murmelte Tyr so leise und verächtlich das die Soldaten es nicht hören konnten. 

Als die Beiden Kazov ihm den Rücken zuwandten um ihn in den Bunker zu führen, trafen sie zwei wohlgezielte Kugeln aus Marcs und Ralfs Waffen. Lautlos brachen die Nietzscheaner zusammen.

Mit Wohlwollen betrachtete Tyr ihre Beute. Dreißig Hoovers und bis an die Decke gestapelte Kisten voller Munition und Waffen.

Zeitgleich ein paar Kilometer weiter.

Beka warf einen Stahlhaken über die Mauer die die Villa eines hohen Kazov umgab und hangelte sich dann hoch und blieb auf der Mauer stehen, mitten im Blickfeld einer Überwachungskamera. 

Wie erwartet stürmten keine Minute später vier Sicherheitsleute aus der Villa.

„Hey Kludge!"

Beka warf dem Anführer ein aufreizendes Lächeln zu.

„Jaaa?" 

Ihre Stimme unschuldig und nett als würde sie jeden Tag auf Mauern herumspazieren....

Einer der Wachmänner richtete seine Waffe auf sie.

„Runter da!!" 

Beka sprang katzengleich hinunter auf den gepflegten Rasen des Anwesens und lächelte den Anführer erneut an.

„Wärt ihr jetzt so nett mich zu eurem Herrn zu bringen?"

„Warum sollten wir das?"  Die Augen des Mannes klebten an ihr, sie trug nur ihre enge Lederhose und ein schwarzes Tank Top, er trat dicht an sie heran. Noch immer lächelte sie aber jetzt mehr da sie sich an Tyrs Gesichtsausdruck erinnerte als sie ihm erklärte das sie in dieser Aufmachung einem hohen Kazov einen Besuch abstatten wollte, dann konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf den Wachmann der sie noch immer anglotzte.

Beka legte einen Finger unter das Kinn des Mannes und hob seinen Kopf das seine Augen wieder die Ihren trafen und nicht mehr an ihren weiblichen Formen hingen.

„Ich würde gerne das was Du eben angestarrt hast gegen ein wenig Essen und Wasser tauschen...."

Widerstrebend geleitete der Sicherheitstrupp Beka ins Innere der Villa. Jeder der Männer hätte sich lieber selbst mit ihr vergnügt  aber zuerst hatte ihr Arbeitgeber und Herr das Recht mit diesem Kludge zu tun was er wollte.

Beka war nun bereit für Teil zwei des Plans, einen Schwächeanfall vortäuschend suchte sie Halt an einer Wand direkt neben einem Computerterminal. Zum Glück war sie nicht durchsucht worden, aber Männer waren auch so einfach abzuleneken. 

„Was ist los?"

Der Chef der Sicherheitsmannschaft war stehengeblieben.

„Nichts...nur etwas Schwach habe seit Tagen nichts mehr gegessen.." murmelte Beka und gratulierte sich innerlich zu ihrem Schauspieltalent, ließ dann langsam die Wand wieder los. Das Winzige PDA das sie an die Wand neben dem Terminal gepresst hatte verschwand wieder in ihrer Hosentasche, ohne das es einer der Männer mitbekommen hätte.

Die kurze Zeit hatte dem Gerät gereicht Verbindung mit dem Hauptcomputer des Hauses herzustellen und die Sicherheitsanlagen außer Kraft zu setzen.

Vor dem Haus:

Die Sieben Waldleute hatten gut versteckt auf den Ausfall des Sicherheitssystem gewartet.

Frank nickte den anderen zu als sein PDA meldete das der Weg frei war.

Wie Schatten glitten die Menschen durch das nun ungesicherte Tor und ins Haus. 

Das Gesicht der Sicherheitsleute drückte Verblüffung aus und noch bevor sie dazu kamen nach ihren Waffen zu greifen wurden sie lautlos von Pfeilen durchbohrt.

Die Bogen die die Waldleute noch immer mit sich herumtrugen hatten einen großen Vorteil, sie waren lautlos.

Frank nahm die Bombe aus seinem Rucksack, positionierte sie am Boden und dann rannten sie, gefolgt von Beka,  aus dem Haus das sich hinter ihnen in einen Feuerball verwandelte.

Als sie wieder in der Sicherheit des Waldes waren etablierte Beka eine geschützt Kom Verbindung zu den anderen Teams.

Alle waren erfolgreich gewesen und die Kazov liefen herum wie kopflose Hühner....

„Genug Verwirrung..." murmelte Beka ....

Am Abend sammelten sich die Waldleute am Dorf das Ben führte.

Versteckt und gut getarnt zwischen den Bäumen standen nun über hundert Hoovers und Kistenweise Munition und Waffen.

Nun hatten sie genug Ausrüstung um den Hauptangriff auf Frankfurt zu führen.

Tief unter Frankfurt.

Harper atmete die abgestandene Luft, es war schwer aus ihr noch Sauerstoff zu bekommen. Aber ihn störte der Gedanke nicht mehr hier unten zu sterben. Die ganze Zeit hatte er geglaubt sie würden alle verhungern oder verdursten aber seit die Generatoren nicht mehr liefen wurde auch die Luft nicht mehr aufbereitet und wurde nun immer schlechter schleichend machte sich der hohe Kohlendioxidgehalt der Luft bemerkbar, sie würden einfach einschlafen und nicht mehr aufwachen...

Mira hatte sich zu einer Kugel zusammengerollt und schlief in der Sicherheit seiner Umarmung. 

Harper lächelte bitter in der Dunkelheit, endlich hatte er eine Frau gefunden die ihn liebte und schon würde er sie wieder verlieren.

Vibrationen rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken, es waren nur leichte Vibrationen also keine Vibrationsbomben der Kazov. Flackernd und scheinbar unentschlossen flammte das Licht wieder auf und die Klimaanlage begann zu arbeiten. Anscheinend hatten die Unteren eingesehen das auch sie ersticken würden, wenn die Generatoren aus blieben. Mira regte sich in seiner Umarmung und öffnete die Augen.

Sie nuschelte ein verschlafenes „Was?" und blickte Harper an.

„Die Generatoren laufen wieder ich denke das die....." bevor er weiterreden konnte stoppte sie seinen beginnenden Redeschwall mit einem Kuss. 

Tief im Wald....

Draußen wurde der Lärm der Siegesfeier langsam leiser. Tyr saß in dem kleinen Raum im Haus der Heilerin,  den er sich mit Beka teilte. Er war nicht in der Stimmung zu feiern, es war besser sich auszuruhen um für den nächsten Tag fit zu sein, aber nun saß er wach da und starrte vor sich hin. Dann schob jemand die Tür auf und Beka taumelte herein. Sie roch nach Met und grinste über beide Ohren. „Oh hey Tyr du verpasst echt die Party......" sie reichte ihm ein Trinkhorn mit Met. 

Der Nietzscheaner griff nach dem Met aber trank ihn nicht.

Beka ließ sich neben ihn auf die raue Decke fallen die den Boden bedeckte. „Hey trink das besser, ich muss noch Deine Verbände wechseln..." 

Ihre Zunge war schwer und sie hatte ein seltsames grinsen im Gesicht...

„Ich brauche keinen Alkohol um Schmerzen zu betäuben." grummelte Tyr. 

„Oh da isser wieder der große tapfere Nietzscheaner..." sagte sie immer noch grinsend und nahm ihm das Trinkhorn aus den Händen, trank einen Schluck Met und presste dann ihre Lippen auf die seinen.

Überrascht öffnete Tyr seinen Mund und hatte Sekunden später den süßen Geschmack des Mets darin. Notgedrungen schluckte er die Flüssigkeit hinunter. Beka löste sich von ihm.

„Muss ich so weitermachen oder kannst Du alleine Trinken?"

Tyr grinste und lehnte sich zurück an die Wand.

„Ich sagte doch schon das ich das Zeug nicht freiwillig trinken wer...." wieder war Beka über ihm und er schmeckte erneut den süßen Wein.

Er erwachte am nächsten Morgen als Beka die Verbände von seinen Unterarmen wickelte und die immer noch wunde Haut zwischen den Knochenklingen eincremte. Sie war am Abend vorher nicht mehr dazu gekommen die Verbände zu wechseln....

Ron kauerte in seinem Versteck als eine Gruppe Waldleute an ihm vorbeilief. Sie waren bis an die Zähne bewaffnet. Der Halbnietzscheaner drückte sich noch tiefer ins Gebüsch und beobachtete wie ein Hoover die Leute einsammelte.

Unsicher drehte er ein Kom Modul in den Händen, sollte er seinen Bruder kontaktieren und ihm von dem Aufmarsch im Wald berichten?

Würde ihm das endlich einen Platz im Clan sichern? Vielleicht sogar eine Frau? 

Er kam zu einer Entscheidung und drückte den Aktivierungsknopf des Kom Moduls.

Sie kamen wie die Heuschrecken über Frankfurt und die Kazov. Von allen Seiten strömten gleichzeitig Waldleute die sich mit den spärlichen Resten des Frankfurter Wiederstandes zusammentaten in die Stadt. Überrannten die wenigen verbliebenen Kazov, die meisten Leute von Blakes Truppen warn außerhalb der Stadt damit beschäftigt vermeintliche Angreifer aufzuspüren. Kurz bevor der Angriff auf Frankfurt begann hatte Beka ein Funksignal abgesetzt das die versteckten Bomben zündete die die Waldleute unbemerkt an den  Gebäuden und Fahrzeugen in den Dörfern rund um die Stadt angebracht hatten.

Der Kommandant der Kazov Streitkräfte ging wütend in seinem Büro auf und ab. „Sofort alle Truppen zurück nach Frankfurt!" brüllte er in sein Kom Modul. Aber irgendetwas störte die Verbindung. Dann knisterte sein Funkgerät. „Hallo Bruder, Deine Leute werden Dich nicht hören ich habe die Frequenzen gestört...."

„Ron!" wütend brüllte Blake den Namen in das kleine Gerät.

„Ja das ist richtig" die typische nietzscheanische Arroganz klang aus Rons Stimme, vollkommen unpassend für den kleinen Kriecher.

„Wie gut das Du niemandem gesagt hast, das ich ein Halbblut bin, nach Deinem Versagen in dieser Schlacht wird man mich als Deinen ältesten Bruder zum Oberhaupt der Familie machen, wie klingt das?"

Blake spürte etwas in sich aufsteigen das er nie zuvor gefühlt hatte, den Schmerz verloren zu haben...selbst wenn die Kazov irgendwie die Oberhand behielten wenn weitere Truppen eintrafen würde man doch ihn für die Entscheidung seine Leute aus Frankfurt abzuziehen verantwortlich machen...und töten...und dieser Bastard von seinem Bruder würde seinen Clan bekommen, seine Frauen...und seine Kinder hinrichten lassen...Blake spürte wie sich eisige Kälte in ihm ausbreitete. Er hatte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben Angst.

Sie nahmen die Stadt schnell ein, Tyr genoss das Gefühl die Kazov rennen zu sehen. Genoss es sie zu töten, wenn möglich ihnen persönlich das Genick zu brechen.

Als sich seine und Bekas Leute am Vorplatz des Hauptbahnhofes sammelten sah er tiefe Sorge in ihrem Gesicht. Ein paar der Städter markierten die Stelle unter der die Bunker waren und wenige Minuten später begann man mit schwerem, Gerät einen Schacht zu graben.

„Was ist wenn Harper nicht da unten ist?" Keiner der städtischen Widerstandskämpfer hatte ihn in den letzten Wochen gesehen und es hieß die Tunnel unter der Stadt wären eingestürzt...als letzte Hoffnung blieben die Bunker...

„Er ist da unten." In Tyrs Stimme lag eine Sicherheit die ihn selbst verwunderte, aber er wusste das Harper irgendwie überlebt hatte. „Er kennt das Leben, das Überleben auf diesem Planeten besser als sonst jemand..."

Beka war nicht wirklich beruhig. Meter um Meter gruben sich die Maschinen in die Tiefe und mit jedem Meter wuchs die Anspannung in der Pilotin.

Erneute Vibrationen, dann rieselte Staub von der Decke.

Es dauerte etwas bis die Leute in den Bunkern begriffen was geschah.

„Die verdammten Ubers graben sich zu uns durch!"

Einer der lethagischen Leute im Bunker sprang auf und rannte kopflos und ihn Panik in die Gänge des Bunkersystems mitten hinein in das Feuer eines automatischen Gewehrs das die Leute der Südseite aufgestellt hatten.

Unruhe machte sich breit, nun sah man sich plötzlich wieder dem Hauptfeind gegenüber und die kleinen Kämpfe im Bunker waren vergessen.

Es war Nacht als die erste Maschine die Decke des Bunkersystems durchbrach. Doch statt freudig empfangen zu werden wurden die Retter beschossen.

Marc der eine der Maschinen führte wurde am Bein getroffen und fiel in die Grube, hinein in die Bunkeralnlage.

„Maaarc!" Ben war drauf und dran ihm hinterher zu springen aber Tyr packte ihn am Oberarm und riss ihn zurück.

„Du kannst ihm nicht helfen..."

Marc fiel mitten in die wütende Menschenmasse. Wurde durch sie aufgefangen und dann zu Boden geworfen. Er schloss die Augen als die Leute um ihn herum ihre Waffen auf ihn richteten...aber nichts geschah. „Hey das ist einer von uns!" Marc öffnete die Augen und sah in freudige Gesichter.

„Ja was glaubt ihr denn?" seine Stimme kleng schmerzverzerrt.

„Na ja wir dachten die Kazov.."

„Die Ubers? Die haben wir vertrieben..."

Jubel brach aus...hallte durch die Gänge des Bunkers.

Frankfurt brannte. Eine helle Fackel die die Nacht erleuchtete.

Beka ließ die Maru tief über die brennende Stadt gleiten, dann beschleunigte sie das Schiff, sie wollte endlich weg, zurück auf die Andromeda. Tyr stand hinter ihr und sah ihr beim fliegen zu, nachdenklich warf er einen letzten Blick hinaus in die Dunkelheit, hinaus auf die brennende Stadt die immer kleiner unter ihnen wurde.

Über Frankfurt:

Mira stand auf den Ruinen der Funkstation auf dem Feldberg und sah dem Schiff nach. Harper hatte sie fast angefleht mitzukommen, aber ihr Platz war hier. So wie seiner bei den Sternen war. Sie drehte sich um als ein leises Geräusch erklang. 

„Ron." Ihre Stimme leise, sie wusste was und wer er war, der neue Kommandant der Kazov Streitkräfte Mitteleuropas, ein Verbündeter, so hoffte sie.

Der Halbnietzscheaner betrachtete die brennende Stadt.

„Warum hilfst Du uns Ron?"

Er war sich selbst nicht sicher...

„Ich weis es nicht, es fühlt sich richtig an, dieser Planet ist der Ursprung der Menschheit und damit auch der Ursprung der Nietzscheaner, hier Krieg zu führen fühlt sich falsch an..."

Wieder konzentrierte er sich auf die brennende Stadt, wenn sie weg war gab es auch für seine Leute keinen Grund mehr hier länger zu bleiben. Wenn er den Menschen half die anderen Städte auf der Erde zu vernichten würde es auch für die restlichen Kazov keinen Grund mehr geben zu bleiben...und die Menschen könnten sich an einen Neuaufbau machen.

Dennoch war er traurig das Frankfurt zerstört werden musste damit es neue Hoffnung gab.

Frankfurt, der Ort von dem seine Mutter kam, sein Vater hatte so viel mehr in ihr gesehen als eine menschliche Ratte, und beide waren sie durch die Hand seines Bruders gestorben.

Die Jahre die er als Maulwurf für seinen Bruder in der Gegenwart der Menschen verbracht hatte hatten ihn gelehrt das Intelligenz und die Fähigkeit zu Überleben nicht von den Genen bestimmt wurde.......

„Wir werden das wieder gemeinsam aufbauen." Mira blickte ihn bei den Worten leicht verwundert an, dann drehte sich Ron um und ging zu seinem Hoover auf dem blutrot das Kazov Wappen prangte.


End file.
